Cold Night
by evil yokai
Summary: Kagome works in a company led by a man named Naraku. When she comes back from a trip, someone is there waiting for her to show up. He holds her family in hostage and threatens to kill them if she doesn't take part to his plan SESSKAG
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT: Okay, I have three things to say.

First… well I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…

Second… Sorry if there are any mistakes, I decided I wouldn't make anyone correct my chapters anymore because it's getting too complicated. (To those who don't know what I'm talking about… my first language is French and in my last story (_demon love_)someone was correcting my chapters…)

Third: Every chapter I'm going to ask a question on the Inuyasha series, not the movies… (because I haven't watched them…_crying_) You can answer when you review! Also, it won't be easy questions such as _what color is Inuyasha's hair?_ That would be stupid.

**Question: What color are Bankotsu's eyes?**

Oh yeah, I forgot. Don't cheat! Don't go and see pictures of him. Try to remember how he looks like… This way it will be harder. . Good luck!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1

My job

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she woke up briskly. The sun was already high in the sky and making strange patterns on her bedroom floor as it passed through the curtains. She stretched and prepared herself a nice hot bath; she had sweated a lot with this wretched nightmare. She was doing it a lot lately and she knew that it wouldn't go away that easily. The mind does not forget on command, she knew that those memories would plague her mind for long. Kagome sighed and entered in the hot water. She closed her eyes and decided to relax for a bit.

The phone ran incessantly an hour later. Kagome woke up with a start and looked at her watch. 'Shit 10:00 am. I'm so going to be late!' She answered the phone. "Hi" she said. She already knew who was calling _"Do you know what time it is, love?" _Naraku said sensually in the phone. "I'm so sorry Mr. Onigumo. I'm coming right away" she said precipitately, trying to dry herself and hold the phone at the same time. _"You better be. I have countless papers for you to type me"_ He hung up and Kagome and stared angrily at the phone. 'I just hate when he call me that' she thought bitterly. 'He always talks as if I was dating him.' She put the phone down and prepared herself to work, omitting to have breakfast. She would catch something on the way, she thought to herself even if she knew it was just to convince herself. She didn't have the money to spend it into such nonsense. Not that her job did not paid well, on the contrary. But she was sending more than half of her pay to her mother, who couldn't work since her accident and her little brother who was still in school and too young to work yet. She ran under the rain to where she works. 'Here I am, Kagome Higurashi, dog demon, 106 years old, working for some idiot, leading a computer company, thinking he has every girl after him and trying to lure me into some relationship. If I didn't need so much that secretary job, I would just drop it and try to work elsewhere. But my mother needs that money. My father died two years ago, in a car accident when the two of them were going to the mall. My mother had survived but had a broken kidney which means she couldn't use her legs anymore and had to use a wheelchair. She had also banged her head and now she cannot think too much because she gets terrible headaches. My little brother is merely 54 years old. Technically he is old enough to work but he looks like a 14 years old boy. In this era, every demon must hide their true forms and make themselves look as human as they can. I'm lucky, I look human, smell human and can make my aura look like it was human. But some other demons cannot do such things and get chased by humans or what they call demon hunters. We're not much now. A few thousands, maybe more. If there are more than that, they hide themselves quite well.'

Kagome arrived at the company. The building was huge and richly decorated. She headed toward her office, knowing fully well that Naraku was waiting for her to arrive. She took a long breath and entered.

"About time" He said, he was sitting on her chair, playing at a computer game. He raised his head to look at her in the eyes, sending her a sexy glance.

Kagome shivered in disgust. This guy was really full of himself. She knew that her boss was a demon, the only thing he couldn't hide were his red eyes. Except that, he looked human, he had jet black hair that reached the middle of his back and no clawed hands. His aura was mostly the one of a human even if it held something demonic. His smell was the most disgusting thing in him, a mix of sulphur and cheap perfume. Kagome mentally sighed "Maybe I should start right away" she proposed, eyeing the huge pile of papers.

"Of course" He rose from the chair and gestured her to sit down. When she was done, he put his hands on hers "Kagome I was hoping we could go out for supper. Together"

"I am very sorry Mr. Onigumo but I am very busy tonight" She said, her eyes glued to the computer, trying not to think about those hands that were on hers.

"You can call me Naraku. Well I thought we could talk about a certain augmentation" He said innocently, making a mimic that he was leaving.

Kagome knew very well that he was toying with her. He somehow knew about her financial problems and was using them against her. She sighed, she knew that she could not stand an evening with this man. He would certainly try something that she might regret later. "I am very sorry Mr. Onigumo but I told you that I was busy" she said, using his last name on purpose.

"I see" and he left.

The day had no interruption from anyone, even Naraku himself. At half-past three she was done with the papers. What she found strange about this company is that she was always typing bills but she had never seen anything about the profit. They had to make some profit somehow, she thought, with all the rich things Naraku was buying himself. He had told her on their first meeting that this was a computer industry. The name was Spider industries. Kagome had never seen anything called like that but after all she wasn't an expert on those things. She didn't even have a computer at her apartment. She thought also about the day when she saw one of the workers, who were strangely all men; she was the only woman in fact, wearing a gun at his hip. He had hid it but by mistake she had entered the men bathroom and found him pointing his gun at his reflection. She had run away from there and never told anyone. Ever since, she would inspect people more carefully and she had found out that every of them were wearing one.

Kagome had told Sango about this but her old friend was busy with her own family. She had married Miroku years ago. When Kagome had asked her why so fast, she had answered that human did not lived for eternity and that she was old enough. In that time, Sango was twenty-three. Now she was past forty and Kagome still very young, and even if she had more time to herself, she and Kagome had almost lost contact. They would send each other e-mail, Kagome from Canada and her from Japan. Anyway, all this to say that no one could answer her question.

Kagome sighed and looked at the ceiling. 'Why is my life so complicated?' She had not asked Naraku of course, she already had enough problems with the guy. 'Maybe I should take a weekend off. I'm turning paranoiac' she thought to herself. Naraku entered at this precised moment.

"Is this what I pay you for?" he asked teasingly.

"I am finished Mr. Onigumo"

"The proposition for tonight is still on Kagome dear" she precised

"I know Mr Onigumo" she replied, still looking at the ceiling

"I thought I made this clear for you to call me Naraku" He said, frowning. He walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered in it. "It's way more sexy than Mr Onigumo" he said

"Mr-... Naraku I would be grateful if you would take your hands off of me right now" she warned him.

Naraku was about to reply something when a man banged in the office. "Mr Onigumo, the cargo has arrived"

"I'm coming" he took his hands off the girl, much to her contentment

Kagome took her chance "Naraku?" she asked sweetly

He turned to her, questioning her "What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could take the weekend off. I need to visit my mother"

He thought for a second. 'If the girl goes away, she will not be in my way when I'll do the transactions' "Yes. Take the rest of the day off too" He left the office.

Kagome had her mouth open in awe. He had actually agreed? She jumped happily, took her things and sped out of the building. Outside it was still raining but she didn't mind. As a child she always loved running under the rain, she felt free in those times. She walked back to her apartment and prepared her things for her trip to Japan. Then she bought a ticket for the first flight and flew right to Japan. She slept all the way there so she never sensed the pair of eyes that was watching her the whole time, mere seats from her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kyna sure wasn't prepared for who arrived at her house Friday evening. Her daughter in person. She was in shock no need to say.

"Sota! Come here, your sister has arrived!" she yelled to her son.

Sota came running down the stairs and hugged his sister "I missed you so much. I was wondering when you would come back."

"Well I'm here. So how are you doing at school?" she asked, shuffling his hair.

"I had 90 in math and I'm not doing so badly in French either" he said proudly

"I'm proud of you Sota" she said, suppressing a yawn

"You must be exhausted my little sweetie. Sota it's time for you to go to bed too" Kyna said "Kagome you can go to your room"

Kagome climbed the stairs and headed toward her old room. Everything was the same as when she left. She settled down and laid on her bed. Her eyes closed by themselves and she went directly in the world of dreams were a horrible nightmare was still waiting for her.

&&&&&&&&&

Outside the house, in a silver BMW, someone was raging. 'Making me sleep in a car! He could have at least bought a room in a hotel' He passed the night watching the house and fell asleep in the middle of the night, out of bore. He woke up with the sun and watched the little shrine. Inside, people were waking up too. He started the car and stopped a few house further not to draw attention on him.

&&&&&&&&&

Who was watching Kagome in the plane? Who was in the car? Was it the same person? And what is Naraku up to?

Review !

Cyn


	2. Weekend

Hey! What's wrong with you? Come on! Isn't anybody watching Inuyasha at all? _sigh and talking to myself... _Ok calm down... It's nothing...

Ok so I'll give the answer since nobody wants to answer to my question... (To those who don't know what I'm talking about, you should read the little notice at the beginning of each chapter...) **Bankotsu has... blue/grey eyes.**

You know, you an aswer when you review...

Ok, new question... **Name every members of the band of seven. **(in fact, it's not really a question...)

Chapter 2

Weekend

Kagome woke up Saturday morning by her brother who was shaking her. "Come on sis wake up!" he said hurriedly

"What is it Sota?" she asked sleepily

"Mom said that we could go to the amusement park today. What do you think?" he asked happily

"Sounds great Sota. Give me ten minutes so I can get ready" she said, getting up and yawning

Sota ran back downstairs and he and her mother prepared the lunch. Kagome got ready in record time and ran downstairs. "Hi mom!"

"Hi Kagome. Did you have a good night?" she asked

"Yes, what about you?"

"Still the same Kagome. I have to sleep on my back and I can't move at all." She said sadly

"I'm so sorry mom. I'm sure you'll get better. The doctor said it remember"

"I just hope you're right. But now is not the time to be sad. Let's have some fun!" she said happily

Kagome nodded, her mother was right. Kagome entered the car and started it. Sota helped his mother get in and settled himself in the back. After twenty minutes, Kagome started to feel nervous. She shifted uncomfortably and looked in the mirror. "What is it Kagome?" her mother asked worriedly

"That silver car has followed us since home" Kagome said, she couldn't see the person inside.

"It's probably nothing. Maybe one of the neighbours gets his children at the amusement park too"

"Mom I don't remember any neighbour having enough money to buy himself a BMW, a recent model at that."

"Stop worrying sis. It's nothing" her brother stepped in. "You're turning paranoiac that's all." He teased her

"Why you!" Kagome yelled at him and tried to punch him and conduct at the same time.

After a while...

"Kagome would you stop this and watch the route!" her mother screech, as she clung to the door.

Kagome watched regularly in the mirror and started to feel even more nervous. The silver car was still following closely from behind. When she arrived at the amusement park, she lost sight of it though and she felt relieved. They paid the tickets and entered.

"I want to do this one!" Sota exclaimed "No this one!" He ran ahead of them.

"Sota come back" Her mother called

"It's ok mom. I can still track him" Kagome said. As she said so, something felt horribly wrong. 'What's going on?' she asked herself as she saw people ran pass her, screaming. "Mom stay here" she told her mother, leading her in a corner. Kagome sped toward the noises. Her eyes went big as she saw her little brother being held by a man. The man had a knife in his other hand. Memories flashed in her mind but she pushed them away. Now was not the time to remember. "Put him down!" she yelled at the person

Kanomaru turned his eyes to the girl. He examined her. 'She's the one' he thought. He made a hand sign and Kagome was surrounded by two other men. She checked around, everybody was gone. She was alone with her brother's captors. One of them launched at her, swinging his knife in a deadly move. Kagome dodged it and kicked the weapon out of his hand. She punched him in the face, knocking him down. The other attacked and he finished just like his companion, unconscious. Kanomaru, seeing that the situation was desperate, jumped high, throwing Sota on the ground and using his demonic speed to run away from the site.

"Sota are you alright?" Kagome asked as she helped him getting up. Policemen arrived at this precise moment and asked them where was the persons who attacked. Kagome showed him the two unconscious men and explained them what had happened. She was quite glad to know martial arts. She didn't need to use her demonic powers which would have led her to even bigger problems. They went to get their mother and after the manager of the park had refund the entrance price they went back home. In the car, her mother finally asked.

"What happened Kagome?" she asked, she felt useless not to be able to protect her daughter and son.

"Someone attacked Sota but I think he was after me" Kagome explained her the every details.

"Who could be after you sweetie?" he mother asked, curious. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No mom, I don't know either why someone attacked us. But I will try to get to the bottom of this"

"Kagome don't get involve into things like that. The policemen will take care of it" he mother tried to convince her daughter.

"You don't get it mom. This guy was a demon! They won't catch him. Besides I won't stand aback and let someone hurt you"

"I guess you're right Kagome" her mother sighed "We should rest for the day" Her mother laid her head and closed her eyes.

Kagome took the opportunity to look in the mirror again. The silver BMW was still following. She said nothing, she didn't want to wake suspicions in her mother.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day after, they decided not to push things and they stayed home, cleaning the shrine. Kagome felt really worried when she spotted the again the car. It was parked in front of one of the neighbour's house. 'Who could be after me?' she wondered 'And why?'

The two days passed rapidly and soon she had to pack her things. "You're already going back?" her brother asked

"I'm sorry bro but I have to work tomorrow" she said "I'll try to come back for Christmas" she tried to cheer him up.

"But Christmas is in four months!" he whined

"I know Sota, I'll miss you" she said, hugging him

"When will you leave?" her mother asked

"Tonight, I'm in the night fly" she said

They ate and chatted until late that evening but Kagome finally had to go. "Bye mom, bye Sota!" She yelled as she called a taxi

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kanomaru step near the car and gulped. He knew he had failed on his mission. The window slid open and a silver head appeared. "You have failed Kanomaru" This wasn't a question, it was an affirmation. His voice was deep and commanding.

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't think she could defend herself that good" he said, bowing low.

"Isn't it why my father pays you? To think about every possibilities"

"This will not be repeated milord. Give me a second chance, I won't fail you again" he begged

"You had your chance" he said coldly. Sesshomaru raised his hand and summoned his acid whip. He killed the other demon so fast; the victim didn't even have the time to scream. He started the car and followed the taxi. He took his cell phone. "Father, maybe you should consider sending someone else" he said emotionlessly _"How come son?"_ the father asked "Kanomaru had a little problem" _"He failed?"_ his voice was as cold as his son's "Indeed" _"Send him to me" _"Do you want me to put him in a box or buy him a coffin?" _"Good job Sesshomaru, I'll send Kinaru to their house right away. He's already in Japan." _"I suggest you to send someone else instead. Kanomaru told me the girl was quite feisty. Don't take any chances, they might be demons" _"I don't think so Sesshomaru but it will be done" _Sesshomaru hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket. He looked at his watch. 'The girl better hurry, we have a plane to catch' he thought, smirking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome looked behind her. Still the same car following her. She shifted and asked the conductor "Sorry but can't you go faster?"

"Well sorry lady but that's the fastest we can go. Why?"

"I have a plane to catch in ten minutes and there is that strange car following me" she said to him

"Which one?" he asked

"The silver one. It had followed me all weekend"

The man, who was in his mid forties, meaning that he wasn't a demon for they stayed young, shook his head. "No one can be trusted in those times" he signed "hold on lady." He went faster, turning like a mad man but the car was still behind them. "That guy is no ordinary driver" he said "He's a pro" He stopped the car and Kagome stepped out.

Kagome gave him twenty dollar and ran in the airport. But before, she sent a glance in her back. The car had disappeared. She sighed and entered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Short chapters... short story... sorry .


	3. A drink with a stranger

I'm sorry if some things aren't true about the airport but I only took the plane once and I don't quite remember well

Chapter 3

A drink with a stranger

Kagome entered the line to register and waited. In front of her was an old lady. Kagome smiled at her and took out a book. She started reading. The woman taped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, are you reading a book from John Grisham?" she asked, trying to see the cover. Kagome nodded and showed her. (AN I don't own this author...or any of the books... but he writes really good ones...)

"Yes it is. I think he makes quite good intrigues" she told the old lady

"I think so too! I am one of his greatest fan! But I have never read this one. Is it good?" she asked

Kagome handed her the book. "Here, see for yourself"

The lady stared for a while, wide eyes "I cannot accept" she said

"It's ok I already read it" Kagome insisted

"Thank you" she said, taking the book from Kagome

They were almost to the registering place but an air-hostess arrived. "Ladies and Gentlemen I am sorry but the flight 174 destination Canada as been retarded because of the bad temperature there. (AN We always have bad temperature anyway. In summer it's sometimes 30˚ and in winter it's -30˚. In spring it always rain and in autumn there are strong winds...-.-) I am very sorry. Now if you would free the way to let people from the other flight first please"

A man, in front of Kagome, who had probably passed a bad day, started yelling at the poor hostess. "I have been waiting here for hours and you let them pass before me!"

"I am sorry mister but if they don't register they might not catch their flight in time."

"Yeah, well I want to talk to your superiors. I wonder what they would think about your attitude" he threatened

The poor girl who was probably new in the job tried to calm him down but the man was even more enraged. Kagome decided to step in. "Sorry sir but we all have passed a long day so please she is doing the best she can"

"Why don't you mind your own business wench" he said

"This is my business mister. I am in the same flight as you. The plane will not start and she can't do anything about it" she defended her point

"Just shut up!" he yelled. The man grabbed his coat and his bag and tried to walk pass the hostess but a firm hand grabbed his arm. "Why you!" he turned to meet a young man.

"I believe mister that this young woman is right. Now if you would calm down or I'll be forced to call the security guards" he said coldly

This had the effects of a cold shower on the man. He coughed "yeah... right" and put his things back on the floor. "You can let go of me now, I am calm" he said

"I also believe that this young woman needs proper excuses" he said and let go of the man's arm.

The man turned to Kagome. "I am very sorry for my attitude. I had a very long day"

"So did I sir, so did I" she said sleepily

Kagome turned to see who her new saviour was. Blue eyes met golden as she turned around. 'Something is wrong with that guy' she told herself. He looked strange too. He had silver hair tied in a low ponytail, very rare for a human. 'Could he be a demon?' she thought to herself. He had a strong body too. He was probably training a lot, she could see his shape, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt. "Thank you" she told him, smiling at him.

"The pleasure was all mine" he replied. His voice held no emotion

"You're in the flight 174?" she asked

"Yes I am" he said

'Man of few words' she thought. 'Too bad. I thought I could have at least a little conversation with him' She sighed "Well we're stuck here for a while. I'm Kagome" she said, holding her hand

"Sesshomaru" he said, taking it and shaking it

Kagome was about to turn around and take her things. It was almost her turn to pass. "Maybe you wish to take a drink while we're waiting?" Sesshomaru asked/said

Kagome didn't know what to say. 'Was that a question or an affirmation?' "Well I..." she started "I have a few phone calls to make" she said, evasively

"I see... come and join me when you're done" he said

She nodded and took her things. It was her turn.

Sesshomaru was mentally smirking. 'This is too easy' he thought as he took his belonging too. 'This girl is so easy to manipulate.' He registered and walked to where he could take a drink tranquilly, waiting for her to show up. She would, he knew it. He had prepared everything...

Kagome walked in the airport for a while, not knowing what to do. She passed by a family that was going in vacation in Canada with their children. With the two parents were a girl about fourteen years old and a little boy of six.

Kagome walked a little bit and spotted the same man, sitting at a table. Not knowing what to do, she froze on place and stared. As if he felt that he was being watched, Sesshomaru turned around and saw her in the middle of the place. He gestured her to join, which she did. She sat down face to him and smiled. "Finished with the phone calls?" he asked

"Yes" she said simply

Sesshomaru nodded and called the waiter. "What would you take?" he asked. The waiter took the order and left quickly. "What were you doing here in Japan?" he asked "If it's not too indiscreet" he precised

"Well I went to see my mother. She's living there" Kagome said. "Now I'm going back to work" she sighed.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "You don't like your job?" he wondered.

"Are you working for the CIA or what?" Kagome asked teasingly, avoiding the previous question. If she answered, she knew he would ask her why and she didn't want to think about it. Not right now.

'So she covers him' Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome thought for a second "I was wondering, your hair... it's... I mean..." she stumbled over her words and blushed

Sesshomaru felt amused. 'So the girl isn't stupid after all. She thinks I'm a demon' He told her the same thing he told everybody since he was born. "Yes, a real nightmare. I had problems with everyone. They all thought that I was a demon. It's not a common hair color. Same for my eyes."

Kagome lowered her head a little. Her who thought she had found another to talk, but she gained her cheerfulness back and took a sip of the beverage. "What about you? What were you doing here in Japan?"

Sesshomaru thought for a second. "I was on a case. A real nuisance for my father's company." He said simply

"Oh did you find what you were looking for?"

"Indeed" he responded simply but inside he was smiling 'you'. Sesshomaru's cell phone rang and after excusing himself, he answered. "Yes"... "I see"... "What do you mean?" he answered angrily... "Of course! Not that I had anything better to do!" he hung up. "Sorry Kagome I have to go. Work's calling me."

"It's ok. I guess I'll see you in the plane"

Sesshomaru paid for the drinks and left without a word. 'What a strange guy' Kagome thought.

"All passenger for flight 174 destination Canada must present themselves at door number 3. I repeat all passenger from flight 174 destination Canada at door 3" the voice in the speaker said.

'Better go' Kagome sighed. She took her things and headed toward her plane.

Sesshomaru came at the entrance door. There, a man with jet black hair was leaning on the wall. "Lord Sesshomaru it is a pleasure to work for you" the man held his hand but Sesshomaru didn't take it

"What do you want?" he asked coldly

"Mr Inutaisho told me that you didn't give him the address of the Higurashi's house." He said

"You disturb me for a mere address?"

"Yes sire. It's your father who told me-..."

"All passengers... (you know the rest)"

"Here" Sesshomaru handed him a piece of paper and Inuri gave him something he took care of hiding in his pocket. He walked away toward his new destination. He knew the flight would not be a happy one... for her, not for him.

What is Sesshomaru planning? Does Naraku has something to do with it?

Review!

Cyn


	4. Truth and threat

There is a reason why I talked about the family. They will play a little role in this story. So will the old lady. Sorry for the ones who saw the movie, it's more alike than I first thought.

Chapter 4

Truth and Threat

Kagome was about to enter when she was intercepted by the old woman she had given the book. "I'm up to chapter 3" the woman said happily. The chatted a little bit and Kagome found out that the old lady was in the same flight. They entered together and Kagome searched for her seat. '23b where could it be?' she walked, passing the other seats, looking for the right number. '23b Here it is' she thought. On the seat next to hers, someone else was already there. "You?" she exclaimed

Sesshomaru looked at the woman from his newspaper. "We seem to run into each other" he said boringly

"Wow from all the places on that plane I had to fall on you. What a coincidence" she said.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat to let her pass. She had the seat next to the window. He sat down 'Indeed what a coincidence' he repeated ironically. 'This girl is quite amusing' He settled himself comfortably.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have authorisation to take off. Please fasten your seat belt and wait until the green light in front of you turns off to take it off. Also, the lights will be turned off for the passengers who wish to sleep. Thank you and have a great flight"

The plane started and Kagome clung to the chair. "I hate planes" she said

"I believed you took it often" Sesshomaru wondered

"Yes but I can't help but hate it" Kagome said

Sesshomaru settled down comfortably and took back his newspaper. He sent a glance at Kagome. She had her head jerked back, her eyes were closed and her lips parted. She was indeed afraid. Thoughts flashed in his mind. The girl, under him, in the same position, screaming his name. He shook his head. 'What is taking me?' he wondered 'It would be enjoyable thought' He began reading the news, if he thought more about it, the entire plane would know about it, he thought as he felt his pants grow tighter. He took control of the situation and calmed himself.

When they were in the air, Kagome couldn't help but ask "Why is this damn plane shaking so much?"

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm miss. It should be over soon" When the hostess was gone, Sesshomaru decided that his plan would take place right now.

"Why were you going to see your mother Kagome?" he asked

Kagome looked at him and blinked "Well I just missed them that's all. I haven't seen them for a while. Why the question?" she asked, a little confused

"She had an accident hasn't she? A car accident" he precised

"Yes" Kagome answered "She took it hard not being able to walk anymore and-...Wait how did you know? I didn't tell you!" she exclaimed

"You wouldn't want anything bad happening to her now would you?" he asked

"What are you talking about? I don't follow you" she said

"Maybe this should make you" he said, he pulled the tablet in front of her down and put a necklace on it. Kagome gasped but he had a hand on her mouth, preventing her from doing any sound. Since most of the lights were shut, nobody saw it either. "Make a sound and she's dead, and so is your adorable little brother" he threatened, his lips mere centimetres from her ear. Tears slid down her face. This necklace was her mother's favourite. She had told Kagome that she had lost it a few days ago. He finally let go and she crawled away from him.

"You were the one in the car that was following me?" she whispered

"Indeed"

"Why? I didn't do anything"

"What you did is not the question Kagome. The question is, what can you do for me?" he precised "A simple phone call. That's all I want you to do"

She looked by the window. "Who do you want me to call?" she asked

He took her chin and jerked her head back in his direction. "I want you to call your boyfriend, Naraku"

"He is not my boyfriend" she said coldly.

"What is he then?"

"My boss"

"If you say so" He let go of her and took the phone of the plane "call him and tell him to meet you at Tim Horton at five" (AN I don't own it either but it's really good there... Krispy Kream or whatever how they write it is just too damn gross compared to it… -.-) he handed her the phone "do it"

"What makes me think that you haven't killed them already?" she asked, completely ignoring the hand holding the phone.

"Because I'm telling you so" he was getting impatient

"I want to call them"

He shrugged his shoulders "It's your money after all" he dig in her handbag and paid for the call. "Make it fast"

Kagome heard the ring 'Please answer please' she pleaded _"Hi" _ "Mom, I'm so glad you're alright" _"Why wouldn't I be my little sweetie? Is something the matter?" _"No I was just checking that you were alright" _"Kagome your brother wants to tell you something. He didn't want to tell me but he wanted to speak to you since you left" _"Ok mom" _"Sis?" _Sota asked "What is it Sota?" _"Sis I'm afraid. This morning I was going to school and there was something laying in the middle of the street and I went to see. I thought it was a dead dog but it wasn't. Do you remember the guy from the amusement park? That was him, he has been put into little piece Kagome. I couldn't almost recognize him. Then when I came back it was gone and since you left there is a car parked on the other side of the street. I think someone is inside. I'm so scared sis. You must come back." _Kagome didn't know what to tell her brother. She eyed Sesshomaru "I will come back as soon as I can Sota I promise. Shut the doors and the windows and-..." Sesshomaru grabbed the phone and hung up.

"That is enough"

"You left something back at my home"

He eyed her questioningly

"Your friend. My brother found him dead in the street"

He ignored her, paid for another call, dialled the number and headed it to her. "Now ask him" he commanded

Kagome held her hand shakily to take the phone. She hated Naraku but not that much. Would she make an innocent be killed to save her family? Happily for her before she could take the phone, a woman came and asked for help. "Sorry mister, could you help me with my bags?" He sent her a cold glance that could probably freeze hell but the girl simply giggled. He rose from his seat to help her. Kagome hung up and placed the phone at its place.

That's the moment the old lady chose to appear. "Could you give me your address? I would like to send it back at you when I'll be finished?" she asked.

"Sure" she said. Kagome grabbed the book and began writing a message. She was checking that Sesshomaru wasn't coming this way, closed it and handed it to the woman. Sesshomaru was done with the woman and came back, sending a cold look at the book. The woman left to her seat.

"I thought I make it clear that warning other people would lead your mother to her grave" he threatens, his voice never raising.

"She merely asked me my address to send the book back to m-..." she didn't have the time to finish her sentence, Sesshomaru had knocked her down.

"Do I look like a foul to you?" he asked her even thought she was unconscious. He placed her so that people might think she was asleep and rose from his seat.

My chapters are short but the story itself won't be very long.

Anyway review!

Cyn


	5. Toilet reunion and explanation

Chapter 5

Toilet reunion and explanations 

Kagome woke up when she felt the plane shake. She held her head in her hands and yelped in pain. "You've been unconscious for an hour" Sesshomaru stated beside her. She jerked her head up and looked at him. He was holding the book she had given to the old lady. "Help! Please call Naraku 547-3490. This is urgent!" He looked at her "This must be a new address. I have never seen one like that. Now you will do as I say or else." He grabbed the phone but the line was cut because of the storm.

"I need to go to the bathroom" she said, still holding her head

"No" he responded, refusing to move

"But it's urgent" she whined

He raised from his seat. "Make it fast wench. I'm watching you. Don't do anything stupid" he let her pass.

Kagome headed toward the bathroom and tried to open the door. 'Occupied' she read. 'Shit!' She glanced at her seat. Sesshomaru was still watching her intently. Then a girl got up and headed her way. She saw his eyes become mere slits as a warning. She gulped. The person that was in the bathroom was finally finished and she ran inside, closing the door behind her.

Kagome burst out in tears as she slid down the door and onto the floor. She cried there for a while, she couldn't find the strength to get up. When she did, she walked to the sink, washed her face and put soap in her hands. An idea struck her. She looked at the soap, then at the mirror and started her job.

Sesshomaru was starting to think that the wench was taking way too long. He rose from his seat and made the way to the bathroom. "Sorry sir but you must wait. I am waiting too" the girl told him.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. The door opened and Kagome stared at his chest as she bumped into him. "Took you long enough" he commented. His eyes scanned the bathroom and he frowned 'The bitch' he thought as he pushed her in it and slammed the door behind him. On the mirror, this was written: _seat 23a is an assassin! Help!_

Outside, the green light turned on again and the girl had to go back to her seat. "But a man entered in there" she insisted "and there was a woman" The hostess frowned and told her to go back to her seat.

He hit her hard, making her stumble and fall on the floor. "What is that?" he growled. To Kagome he looked like an enraged dog. She didn't answer, it would only make things worst. He took her by her clothes and slammed her on the wall, pinning her there with his own body. "I made myself clear Kagome. Now they will die because of you" He took out his cell phone and dialled.

"Please don't do it!" she begged, tears straining down her face. "I'll do anything please just leave them alone"

Sesshomaru closed it. "Anything you say?" He licked the base of her neck.

Kagome gasped when she felt his tongue on her skin. She struggled against his grasp, but he was too strong for her. 'Why do I not transform?' she asked herself. She knew that if she killed the man she would go to jail and the other one at her house would simply kill her family. She struggled even more.

"What's wrong Kagome? I thought you would do **anything**" he said in her ear, pressing his body on hers.

Kagome was sobbing. 'That's it' she thought sadly 'I'm going to loose my virginity in a plane bathroom' But it wasn't the case. Sesshomaru stepped away from her. She crawled away from him but he held her in place.

"Come" he said. He felt her struggle against his grasp "I will not take you. I have no interest in humans" he said coldly.

Kagome froze on place. 'Did he just insinuate that he was a demon?' She looked at him.

"What did you think? That I was some weakling human?" he pushed her out of the bathroom and followed her closely.

"Mister it is forbidden to-..." the waitress started but stopped when he sent her the 'say something more and I'll rip you apart' look

Kagome sat on her seat and waited for Sesshomaru to do the same. He handed her the now functioning phone after he had dialled it for her. Kagome took it shakily to her ear. _"Naraku speaking"_ "..." there was a long silence, the time for Kagome to take a breath. "Mr Onigumo, it's Kagome speaking" _"Kagome dear! How are you?" _ She took a second; trying not to burst into tears "I was wondering if you would take a coffee with me?" _"Of course Kagome. I knew that I wasn't without any effects on you. Where do you want to go?" _"My plane lands in an hour, so can you meet me at Tim Horton at five? I know it's early but..." _"Anything for you my love"_ "Bye then" Sesshomaru took the phone from her and hung up.

"I wasn't so hard after all" he commented. With his demonic earring, he had listened to the conversation. 'Fool' he thought

Kagome held her head low. "Why do you want to hurt him?" she asked.

Sesshomaru eyed her suspiciously "Do you not know who you're working for?" he asked sternly

"I'm working for Naraku Onigumo, for Spider industries. It sells computer programs and electronic things"

He raised an eyebrow "So you don't know?"

"Know what?" she asked

"Naraku, or the spider as we call him, is the leader of an important organisation. His doing are a nuisance for my father's company. That's why I must eliminate him."

"You were using me to get to him all along" she exclaimed

"Indeed. For eight months I have followed you. I know everything of you Kagome. Down to every details. I knew you were coming to Japan, which is why I have the seat next to you. This was no coincidence"

'There is still one thing he doesn't know about me' she thought

"I know you are still a virgin, I also knew that you were scared of planes even before you told me" he continued

Kagome backed away. 'Did he knew?'

"You're making nightmares every night. What are they about?" he asked

"This is my business"

"You are in no condition to tell me that" he replied, playing with his phone.

Kagome gulped and decided to tell him the story. What harm could it do? After all he knew almost everything about her. "It happened three years ago." She lied a little bit about the time; she didn't want him to know that she was a demon. If she told him that it had happened ten years ago he would have suspicions "I was dating with a guy. It happened in the parking of the grocery store. He, I and a friend of mine were walking when a man grabbed me. He had a knife on my neck. He told my friend to give him her handbag or he would kill me. She refused and they ran away, leaving me alone to face him. I fought him and he scratched me on the neck. Nothing bad, but I was in hospital for the next two weeks. He never came to see if I was alright. When I got out, I learned from the neighbours that he was dating my friend. He had forget about me. To him I was dead. That's what I dream of every night. The day the person I trusted the most turned his back to me."

That story was somewhat familiar to him. "Who was the guy?"

"He looks like you a bit. He has golden eyes and silver hair. But he is a half-demon. His name is Inuyasha"

He stared at her, could that precise woman be the one his brother almost killed by his own hands? "And I suppose the girl's name was Kikyo"

"How did you know?" she asked, dumbfounded

"The person you are talking about is none other than my idiotic half-brother. Unfortunately, in his case, it happened ten years ago" he eyed her suspiciously "You didn't lie to me, did you Kagome"

'If I want to save myself it's now or never' she thought. She threw a fast punch at him, hitting him right in the face. She tried to push him off his seat to get out, but Sesshomaru was a trained assassin, that punch had almost no effects. He made her sat down and pinned her to the window, his hand on her neck.

"Haven't you learned your lesson already? You cannot defeat me. I control here, not you." He smirked "I see I found something more about you Kagome. To hide it from me for eight months, I must say, you are good. You are a demon, I know that. But what I would like to know is what kind. Dog? Cat? Tiger? Snake?"

Kagome didn't answer. "I thought I asked you a question dear. It's impolite not to answer." His grip tightened around her neck. "Tell me right away"

"I'm a dog demon" she chocked out

He let go of her and caressed her cheek. "You are full of surprises my little puppy. Here is something we have in common" he said, settling himself to read the book he stole from the old woman. "How old are you?"

"I'm 106 years old" When he didn't reply, Kagome fell asleep, after being sure to be as far as she could manage from him.

What is going to happen to Naraku? And Kagome? Now that Sesshomaru had found out about her what will he do?

Review and you'll know

Cyn


	6. Confirmation of death

Chapter 6

Confirmation of death 

Kagome woke up half an hour later, when the wheel of the plane touched the ground. She turned her head to the side, almost hoping that all this was a nightmare but it wasn't. Sesshomaru was still sitting next to her.

Everybody clapped their hands for the pilot and soon they could leave the plane. "Ladies first" Sesshomaru said, showing her the way. They walked out of the airport. "This one" he said, pointing her a black limousine. "Get in" Kagome entered and settled herself as far as she could from him. Sesshomaru entered too. Once inside he gave the conductor her address. Kagome wasn't surprised at all that he had it; he knew everything about her life. "This shall soon be over" he told her. "Don't do anything stupid and your family will be safe. You will be able to return to your pathetic life."

Kagome eyed him warily. What did he think she could do? She sighed and looked out the window. 'Now I won't have a job anymore' she thought bitterly 'Where will I work? I need to find something and fast' While she was caught in her thoughts, Sesshomaru came beside her.

"Girl if you don't wish to have any more problems with me I suggest you to change of job" he warned her. He paused "Since you will not have a job anymore you can come and work for me, as my secretary" he proposed

Kagome turned her head to him and frowned "I would prefer not having anything to do with you" she snapped and turned her head toward the car window again.

'Feisty aren't you?' he thought. How he longed to touch her, kiss her. He returned to his place on the other side. 'She must be incredibly beautiful in her true form' He roamed his eyes up and down her body. 'She's perfect'. Sesshomaru shook his head. 'I will not lower myself to fall in love with the enemy'. But in the back of his mind, a voice kept telling him that she wasn't the enemy. Naraku was. She was merely a link to get to the 'Spider'.

Back in Japan...

Since her phone call, Sota had closed the windows and the door and locked them all. His mother had called the airport to know when the phone would work in the airplane. They had told her that it couldn't be possible for the phone to had cut at the time she had given them. They had also told her that it had cut up a little after, meaning that the conversation had been cut manually. They were starting to worry.

"Do you think someone followed her?" Sota asked

"I hope not Sota" her mother had tried to reassure him but she was worrying herself 'Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into?' she sighed

They had thought about escaping but the car was still in front of the house and they had no chances to out run the person in, her being in a wheelchair.

"All we can do is hope she's alright" his mother said.

Kagome was looking outside the window. They had come to a red light. They waited. When the light turned green, Kagome saw a car coming her direction, very fast. She didn't have the time to get away; she had her seat belt on. The other car hit the limousine full force. She fell unconscious under the shock.

Sesshomaru had seen the other car coming and knew that there would be a collision. He had used his demonic senses. He let some of his demonic power flow through his body, just enough for him to grow his claws. He ripped Kagome's seat belt, then his and kicked the door open. The car was already on fire and it would soon explode, he could smell the essence. He took her bridal style and got away. The conductor wasn't as lucky thought, he didn't manage to get away in time and was burned alive as the car exploded. As for the other car, Sesshomaru recognized it as one of Naraku's. He had spied him long enough to know his every cars and this one was definitely one of his but the conductor wasn't there anymore. He growled low in his throat. He would have to deal with the insolent later.

Around him people started to gather. "Should we call the ambulance?" one asked. "Is she ok?" another asked. "Oh my god she's bleeding!" a woman screeched. Sesshomaru, who had enough of their babbling, walked away from them. He hid in a dark street and fully transformed. He leaped in the air and jumped from roof to roof until her apartment. There, he took the double of the key that was hidden in a crack near the door. He walked in and settled her on her bed. He looked at her wound. She was bleeding profusely and he couldn't take her to the hospital. They would ask way too much questions. 'I have to find a way to wake her up' he thought. He grinned and walked to the bathroom. There he grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a bandage.

(He can't do that!!! He just can't!!!)

Kagome jerked her head up when she felt intense pain on her left shoulder. She looked. Sesshomaru had a bottle in his hand. She couldn't see what it was but she had a little idea on the subject only from the smell.

"Transform" he commanded her

"Why would I do that?" she asked/replied. She saw that he was now in his true form. And he was real handsome.

"You're loosing too much blood" the answer was calm and calculating

Kagome looked at her wound and at the bed. He was right, she was laying in a pool of her own blood. She was also feeling very weak. "I can't" she whispered "I just want to sleep" she said, closing her eyes.

"Wench don't make me use it again" he growled

Kagome groaned, opened her eyes with difficulty and gathered all her energy to transform. When she was done, she couldn't help the sleepiness that took over her.

Sesshomaru watched as she transformed to he true form. He stared for a minute, it was a good chance that she was asleep because his eyes held some much desire. He snapped back of his musing and bandaged her wound. The job was easier, the flood of blood had stopped already and the wound was closing by itself. When he was done, he took her in his arms, walked to the living room and laid her on the couch. The bed was so disgusting, filled with blood. Strangely, he enjoyed the sent, it smelled of sakura. He took in her sent before undoing the sheets and putting them in the washing machine. Everything smelled of her in this house, he thought to himself. He took new ones, redid the bed and settled her back on it. He took his cell phone out and dialled a number. _"Yes boss"_ came the voice on the other side "I want you to enter their house and stay with them" Sesshomaru commanded "Kill everyone who tries to break in" _"What about them? What do I tell them?" _ "They're hostages, tell them whatever you want but protect them" _"I'm on it. What should I expect?" _"Naraku, he attacked us, he might want to do the same with them. Watch out Inuri, the girl was feisty, her brother might be too. Always keep an eye on them" He hung up, not even waiting for the answer.

He had just hung the phone that it rang. He answered. _"The job is done son"_ it was Inutaisho "Are you sure he didn't know it was us?" Sesshomaru asked _"I am positive Sesshomaru, the accident you had was an isolated case. The guy knew it was you and decided that crashing his car on yours would be funny. This job has been taken care of too" _ "I see. I will be back by 10 am" he told his father who sighed _"The girl was that easy?" _"No she hurt her shoulder on the accident and lost much blood. I am merely checking on her" he said. _"So, how was she?"_ "A real pain in the ass. She tried to warn people around all along and got on my nerves" _"A normal one" _Inutaisho commented. _"See you at work then" _he hung up

Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping girl. After a moment of hesitation, he laid beside her. He held her close to him and buried his nose in her neck. He lifted her shirt a little to see some skin. 'She won't know after all' he thought, trailing his hand on her flat stomach. He fell asleep.

Someone banged the door open in the Higurashi house. In the entrance was a tall man. "Alright everybody comes here!" he yelled. He spotted the two he was supposed to watch and made his way toward them. In the morning light they could see his two stripes from the inu clan, his claws and the fluffy tail he had on his shoulder. "If you don't do anything stupid and I won't hurt you" he warned them. But Sota didn't listen to it. He transformed and lunched at the man. The tall demon only had to grab the younger one by his neck. "Sesshomaru warned me about you so I'll make a deal. You stay calm and nothing will happen to you. I am not here to kill you. The contract is finished, I am checking that nobody is trying to take a revenge on you two" he told him. "Will you be a good boy?" Sota nodded and he dropped him on the floor.

"Is my sis ok?" Sota asked

"Yeah she is. If it wouldn't have been the case you would already be dead" he told him

Sota nodded again and didn't speak to the man anymore. He showed him the house and they waited for the next phone call from the guy named Sesshomaru.

Not bad for a chapter...

Review and you'll know what will happen next!!!

Cyn


	7. Kagome returns to her life

SesshomaruLover1122: You should try it. It's not really that complicated. You must have a LOT of time to spare though...

Ghettogurl94'Llane2': Ok, I'm not sure but I don't really see the difference between a rupture and breaking it... but I guess you are right... I only learned that if you 'break' your kidney you can't use your legs, and if it's higher, your arms too anymore... (that was a long sentence...)

wonderinspirit: euh, yeah, I forgot to mention... ()

OK, FOR THE NEW STORY: I changed my subject! I'm not sure of the title yet but I'll give it to you when I'll find out and start writing it...

I don't own any of the Inuyasha character...

Chapter 7

Kagome returns to her life

Sesshomaru opened his eyes two hours later and looked at his watch. With the money he earned by doing this assassin job, he could buy himself anything he wanted. And that includes gold watches. It was nine o'clock. He looked at the beautiful demoness beside him. During the night she had clung to his shirt. 'I believe, my little puppy, that we won't see each other again' he caressed her cheek tenderly. 'I never felt such strong feelings toward a woman. Maybe you are-' But he didn't finish his sentence. Instead he pushed the thoughts away. 'She doesn't want anything to have with me and my job won't allow anyone in my life' Somehow it made him feel sad. He had grown to appreciate the young yokai. She wasn't one to let people control her life that easily and he liked that. Her attempts at warning people in the plane proved it. He sighed and pushed her a little. She didn't let go, instead, she clung even harder on his shirt and buried her head in his chest. He pushed her even more but the girl had a strong grip on his shirt. After another fruitless try, he finally gave up and took off his shirt. He got up and walked in the kitchen. He took a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote her a message and left it on the table. He took out his cell phone. 'What would I do without it?' he thought to himself. He dialled his father's number. _"Hey what's up son?"_ Inutaisho asked in the phone. "Care to send me a car? I had an accident remember?" _"Sure it will be there in fifteen minutes"_ Sesshomaru hung up and waited patiently, listening to every sounds. When he heard the bed crack, he stopped breathing. He didn't want to see her. The Great Sesshomaru wasn't very fond of goodbyes. But silence fell again, she had simply turned around in her sleep. 'A hundred a six years old and still a virgin' he thought 'how rare'. But he heard a car being parked in front of the apartment. He sent one last glance at where she lived and took off. The car left and Sesshomaru looked out the window, he could see her bedroom window. 'I shall never see her again' he convinced himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome woke up late in the evening. She took a sniff, Sesshomaru wasn't there anymore but his sent was still lingering all over the bed. She blushed furiously. 'Did he actually slept with me?' she questioned. But the answer was evident, she was holding his shirt. She blushed even more and ran to grab the phone. _"Kagome?"_ her mother asked. "It's me mom" _"Thanks goodness you're alright!" _she exclaimed "What about you mom? Are you alright? And Sota?" _"We're fine Kagome. The man broke down our door but he said that it was all over and that he was there to watch over us. He was sort of nice. He left in the morning"_ "He didn't hurt you did he?" _"No sweetie but can you tell me what is this mess all about?" _she asked, Kagome could tell that she was not angry, but desperate. "The guy I was working for did something to someone and Sesshomaru used me to get to him. They killed him mom. Because of me" she added, bursting into tears. _"Do you want to come back Kagome?"_ she asked, worried for her daughter. "No I'll stay and try to find another job" she said, convinced. _"You know you can always come back Kagome. I'm sure we can find a solution all together"._ Her mother insisted. "There are no solutions, mother, the only choice for me is to find a new job and restart my life" _"I'm worried about you Kagome"_ he mother said "I know mom but I'll be fine" Her mother hesitated _"Kagome I want you to sleep in an hotel for a few nights ok?"_ "But mom we don't have the money to do that!" she exclaimed. _"I don't care my little girl. You are going and that's final." _"I will, I promise" she said, the thought of sleeping away from where she had housed an assassin made her feel better. _"Call me in a week sweetie, when you will come back to your apartment" _"I will mom" _"Bye my little girl"_ "Bye mom" She hung up

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru arrived at work after twenty minutes travel in car. He entered his office only to see his father sitting at his desk. He growled low, he didn't like people touching his things. "Hi son, so how was your morning?" he inquired, sending a wink at his direction.

"I left before she woke up" he grumbled. 'So much for forgetting about her'

"How was the travel?" his father kept asking.

"If you mean making me sleep in a car, I don't suggest you to ask"

"Oh come on something must've happen"

Sesshomaru thought for a second. 'I might as well tell him, after he will leave me alone' "Remember the girl Inuyasha dumped ten years ago?"

"That makes a long time. Yeah I remember, he left her for Kikyo. Man I can't smell that bitch. She's a real whore. She even tried to lure me into some 'relationship'" he said "Relationship, my ass" he growled

Sesshomaru waited for him to finish swearing about Inuyasha's personal slut.

"What about her?" Inutaisho asked

"She's the one he dumped. The one he left to the mercy of that man because Kikyo" The name was making him sick "didn't want to hand him her new handbag" he precised. Inuyasha had dumped more than one girlfriend in his life.

Inutaisho rose from the seat. "Is she ok?" he asked "About what happened ten years ago I mean"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose "She really loved him, father. She's still having nightmares about that day"

Inutaisho's eyes shone his anger. "That bastard better never come back or I'll make sure he won't do it again"

Sesshomaru eyed his father. He had never seen him so angry at his half-brother since Kikyo had tried to hit on him. That was the day he decided to kick him out of the house. It was his family or the whore, he had told him. Inuyasha, of course, chose Kikyo and they left the day after.

Inutaisho sighed "If you ever see her again, Sesshomaru, tell her how sorry I am"

Sesshomaru directed his eyes toward the window of his office. It had quite a good view. "I won't see her again" he said sternly, his eyes emotionless. But Inutaisho knew something was wrong and he started wondering.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome searched for a place to stay. She had found a few ones but they were too expensive. She looked around, catching glimpse of silver. Everything reminded her of him. She didn't want to admit it but back there, in the plane, he had put fire to her body. The feeling of his tongue on her neck was still sending shivers of desire down her spine. She couldn't help thinking about him. But the message he left was clear. He didn't want to see her.

FLASHBACK

Kagome put the phone down and walked in the kitchen. There, on the table, was laying a piece of paper. She took it in her hands. She read the message and fell on her knees. It was written: **_The job has been taken care of Kagome. Naraku is dead. Don't go back and work for his company, shall it have survived the lost of its leader, you would only get into more trouble. I have no more use for you. Don't try to find me or to say anything to the cops. They can't help you. _**

_**Sesshomaru**_

So he had really left her. She felt relieved but at the same time, she was disappointed that he didn't say goodbye. She shook her head. 'Stupid, Kagome, stupid. He's an assassin, he doesn't want to have anything to do with you. He doesn't care at all' But in the back of her mind, a little voice was telling her that she was wrong. He had saved her. He could have let her die from blood loss but he saved her instead.

END FLASHBACK

She adjusted her skirt, there was still one place left for her to see. She entered the hall of the hotel and walked the registration. "How can I help you miss?" an old woman asked.

Kagome thought the woman was quite familiar. "I would like to know how a chamber costs for a night here" she answered

The old woman eyed her for a minute. "I know you" she said thoughtfully. "I know! You are the person who gave me that book!" she said

"That's me alright" Kagome answered precipitately

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I lost your book. I had it with me and the instant after it wasn't there any longer" she said sheepishly

"It's ok. I think I saw someone steeling it from you" she lied, knowing full well that it was Sesshomaru and that the book was on her desk at home.

"Let me do something for you" she whispered not to draw attention. "How long do you plan to stay?"

"About a week" Kagome answered.

The woman calculated the total of money "That would make 450$ but I'll make you a price. How about 300$?" She asked the younger woman.

Kagome stared openly. "I...I can't accept that" she stumbled over her words

"Of course you can" the woman insisted. She gave her a key. Here is your room. You will be able to enter by five pm. Is it ok for you?"

Kagome nodded, dumfounded. She took the key and walked back to her apartment. There, she packed her things. She grabbed a shirt way too large to be hers and remembered of him. She blushed, taking in his manly sent. How could she think of him after all he did to her? She put it on her dresser but took it back again and put it with her other belongings. She left by five o'clock and took the bus to the hotel.

It had made three days and Sesshomaru couldn't sleep. In fact he **could **sleep. The problem was he was sleeping **too** well. He was having dirty dreams about her and waking up in the morning, aroused to no end. The best of it was that he couldn't stop the dreams. They were plaguing his mind for the rest of the day, making him aroused even in his study. Good thing he was working alone. He didn't need anybody knowing that. He had wanted to use a woman or two to calm his desires but his inner beast kept rejecting them all. It wanted her, Kagome, and no one else. He let out a growl. 'So much for forgetting about her' he thought bitterly. First it was his father when he had come back. Now it was those erotic dreams. 'I never thought I had so much imagination' he smirked, remembering one of his moment with her. He put back his emotionless f ace on when someone knocked on his door. "Enter" he growled. He hated being disturbed.

A secretary entered and put some documents on his desk. She bowed low and exited. He had make this clear for every female working for him. They would not try to catch his attention in any way, and he meant **any** way, if they didn't want to lose their job. As he looked at her getting out of his office he imagined Kagome at her place. She would have done quite well, he thought. Something made him wonder 'Does she have the same obsession for me?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

The story just can't end like that. Next chapter... Inutaisho put his nose in his son's business...

Review

Cyn


	8. Meeting Koga the wolf demon

Chapter 8

Meeting Koga the wolf demon

Before:

Something made him wonder 'Does she have the same obsession for me?'

Now:

Kagome did have the same obsession. It had made five days now since he had left her a message that told her not to search for him. She walked in the streets, searching for at least a sight of him but she couldn't him. 'How foolish can I be?' She wondered to herself 'He's probably far away now, with some top model with long legs' she thought, jealousy seeping in her body. She walked in the streets, looking for messages in stores that said 'searching for employees' she sighed. She had been searching for hours and nobody needed her services. 'Maybe I should have accepted his offer' she thought and blushed. She walked a little more before returning to her hotel. She jumped on her bed. 'What did he do to me?' she thought desperately.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru woke up in the middle of the night. It was not the first time. Always for the same raison. He walked downstairs and prepared himself a coffee. He glared at his throbbing member, almost hoping it would end his nightmares.

A voice made itself known behind him. "I thought you knew that letting your beast wait too long for a woman was not healthy for you" Inutaisho said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru growled and returned to his coffee. He would not return on this discussion with his father. All that stuff about soul mates were for children. Yet he was starting to slowly believe it was true. His inner beast kept struggling for him to go and claim her as his. He needed all his self-control not to just run there and mark her.

"So what's her name?" His father asked, sitting beside him

"..."

"Come on answer me son. You can't hide anything for long with me around anyway"

Sesshomaru let out a growl. "Kagome" he said imperceptibly

"What did you say?" his father teased

"You heard me well" was the reply he got.

"Is that so?" he teased again "Care to repeat it?"

"Kagome" Sesshomaru mumbled "The girl from the plane"

"What! That makes five days you're aroused about this girl and you didn't even try to see her!"

"I told her not to try to see me" he said "Besides she said that she didn't want to have anything to do with me"

"Maybe she changed her mind. After all you did left her your shirt" he said, winking at him. "If she really doesn't want to be with you then you can tell her that you're simply coming for the shirt" his father said as a matter of fact

"Father I can live my life on my own" Sesshomaru said, getting up from the chair. "Good night father" he said, leaving the room, his pants still very tight.

Inutaisho took out his personal phone and dialled. "Hi Kishiyo. What time it is? I'd say it's three in the morning. You were busy? (AN I wonder what he could be doing...) Like I care. Listen Kishiyo, I want you to do a little favour to me..." Inutaisho explained him what he wanted him to do and hung up, a smirk on his lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome woke up late in the morning. She was starting to worry. She had not find any job yet to replace the one she lost. She sighed and walked downstairs and waved the old lady goodbye. Kagome walked in the streets for a while but something was bugging her. She had the strange feeling of being watched. 'What did I do again?' she thought as she tried to localize the person who was spying on her. She failed in her attempts and she hid in a dark alley. She walked for a minute, telling herself that it was a really bad idea. And she was right. She stooped in her tracks. In front of her was a real street fight. Not the one you see in the movies where it's fake blood. No, that thing was true. She hid behind a pile of garbage and watched the fight. She could tell one of them was a demon, he was really strong. He had black hair and intense blue eyes. He transformed in his demonic form and Kagome saw that he was a wolf demon. (AN I bet you know who it is...) By his side were two other wolf demons but they were weaker. She could tell that the one with the blue eyes was the leader. On the other side were a bunch of tiger demons. The fight didn't last long but it seemed like eternity to Kagome before it finally ended. The wolves were the winners and what was left of the tiger demons who could still flee, disappeared in the air.

Koga looked at those coward demons who fled away. He was utterly disgusted to fight them but this was his territory. He smelled the air to know if there was any threat and found one. It was behind those garbage. He lunched at it, scratching the opponent. There was a female cry of pain and he stopped his attacks. He looked closer. In fact this was a woman. A real beautiful one at that. He bent down and held his hand to help her get up. She grasped it and got up. "What were you doing out there?" he asked "Such beautiful women usually don't come in here"

"I...I got lost" Kagome said, which was not totally a lie

"Let me see your wound" he said, holding her chin to see the other side of he face where he had scratched her. But the wound had already disappeared. "Oh you're a demon then" he said out loud. "Care to show me?" he said giving her a wolfish grin.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She could easily outrun a wolf demon but a run in the street in the morning was risky. She nodded and transformed. The best for now was not to get attention on herself. 'I can never use my power to defend myself' she thought bitterly. 'Damn the demon hunters' she cursed.

Koga looked hungrily at the inu demoness. This was really a good day for him. He held her on his chest. "Don't worry, I will protect you" he said "You're now my woman"

Kagome pushed him away "I am not your woman" she replied angrily "I belong to no one"

Koga made a move toward her. "You can't escape you are on my territory" he said, taking her hand firmly.

Kagome used her claws to attack him, ripping some flesh from the hand that had gripped her. The wolf demon looked at his hand and back at the woman. "You want to play this little game" he said "Then be it" He lunched at her, using his demonic speed but Kagome was faster than him. Knowing this fact, Koga took the opportunity and kicked her in the stomach. Kagome fell back and hit her head on the wall. She got up shakily and growled at the wolf. She wouldn't let anybody have her that easily. She was about to attack him when other demons stepped in. They were all inu and attacked the wolf demons. Being outnumbered, Koga ran away as fast as his legs could take him. One of them approached Kagome and she stepped back. "Don't be afraid." He said, reassuringly "I'm Kishiyo. You're safe now" He transformed back to his human appearance and so did she. He conducted her back to her hotel and helped her get to her room. Kagome thanked him and he left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So do you know where she lives?" Inutaisho asked

"Yeah. In an hotel not far away. I don't know what is up with that girl but you should hurry. You're not the only one after her." He warned.

"Who is after Kagome?" he questioned

"The wolf gang. Koga tried have fun with her but she defended herself and he hit her. We rescued her in time but I wanted to warn you" he told the older demon.

"I see" he thought for a second. "I have no more use for you Kishiyo. You may leave"

Kishiyo bowed and walked out of the office. Inutaisho thought and decided he would tell his son tonight. Tonight was the sixth day since he had left the girl and he knew Sesshomaru was still having these dreams. After all maybe those legends about soul mates were true after all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

New chapter is going to be sweet!!!

Until then...

Review

Cyn


	9. Frustration from the author

Note

This is just to let go of my frustration. Next chapter will be there tonight if things go well.

Now, this message is to the reviewer who decided to flame me. I won't name but I believe his review is in the list…

And I quote: **_get some immagination ... this is stupid just copying movies_**

ARGH I even copied the error…

Anyway, to everyone, if you don't like the damn story, just don't read it. ok? I mean it's not like I'm forcing you to read it! You can flame me for the errors, I don't mind because I know there must be a lot of them and I appreciated very much your patience but when you usually read a book and you don't like it, do you call the author to flame him? No, all you have to do s put the book aside.

The worst of it is that I clearly wrote that it was from the movie _Red Eye_ and that from chapter 7 or 8, I can't remember… , it is from my own imagination. Also, it is not entirely copied… just so you know, I had to think over some few things and matching two stories together may need more imagination than you can ever think. (That was to the one who flamed me)

Thank you to all of you who have read this story!


	10. Sesshomaru has a new mission

Thank to those who encouraged me continuing my story! I love you all!!

Thanks to:

read-n-review: I'm bowing before you… .

mangadreams: .- I'm lest I'm not the only one thinking that way…

Cookie Tirone : I'm trying to work on it... but it's hard… sigh and an incompetent teacher doesn't help at all…

ShellBabe: You're 100 right… I don't think I've ever read your story though… That's what I'm going to do!! (read your story I mean…and also don't care about what people say… it's just I have a lot of problem accepting critics…)

FluffyLover7: I glad you do!

Iris : Okay maybe not an idiot... but someone who can't recognize hard work… can that person understand how much it's hard for me to write in English. I put a lot of effort in what I do so people would enjoy it… Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore…

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru has a new mission!

Sesshomaru came back home at six pm. He headed toward the fridge and opened it. "You can now see a virile dog demon in his natural environment..." came a voice behind him.

"Father would you stop being such a clown" Sesshomaru growled. He didn't want to argue with his father right now.

"I have a mission for you" Inutaisho stated

"Can't it wait for later?" Sesshomaru asked. That day had gone horribly wrong and everything was getting on his nerves.

"No it can't. It's urgent my son"

"Who it is then" 'Maybe I can end it fast a have a sleep' he thought, even if he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep.

"You don't need to know who it is. That's where the person is living right now. I want you to take care of this person" his father instructed, giving his son a piece of paper.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. His father and he had agreed long ago that taking care of someone was to simply kill him. He changed for black pants and shirt and walked out the door. He transformed and headed toward the address on his yokai cloud.

Back at the house, Inutaisho was smirking. 'Now he has no choice but to see her. We'll see if he loves her that much' he thought. 'Will he choose her or his duty as an assassin' He called Kishiyo. "I want you to follow Sesshomaru and prevent him from killing the girl. Don't interfere unless you are very sure that he will kill her" Inutaisho instructed before he hung up.

Sesshomaru stopped at the entrance of a cheep hotel. He scanned his surrounding. The lady at the registration was fast asleep, her face on a magazine. He opened the door silently and used his demonic speed to get to the stairs. Using the elevator was way too risky. 'Room 436' he read. He climbed four floors and headed toward the right door, his silver hair floating in the air behind him. The shadow arrived in front of the room. He didn't banged the door open like most of the assassins. Instead he used a magnetic card that worked everywhere. He opened the door silently and stepped inside. He took out a dagger and walked toward the room. He looked inside. There was someone sleeping on the bed. 'That must be the person he wants me to kill' His beast stirred inside him. 'What's wrong with me?' he asked himself as he stepped inside, his dagger ready to kill.

Kagome had sensed the demon inside her room. The sent was vaguely familiar but her mind was clouded with sleepiness. She didn't remember the sent at all. Mental blank, that's what they call it. She stayed still. She could feel he was approaching on her right, which was good because she was turned on this side.

Sesshomaru approached the sleeping form. He took in the smell and his best stirred even more. 'That sent' he thought 'Could it be?' he came closer and looked under the covers. He made a step backward at the same time that the person lunched at him, claws extended.

Kagome jumped at her opponent and pinned him to the ground. She eyed him in the moon light and gasped. It was Sesshomaru! 'Did he come back for me?' she thought with joy. She saw a glimpse of metal in the corner of her eyes and looked. Sesshomaru had a dagger in his hand. She felt her eyes watering. 'He was here to kill me!' she screamed in her head. She stepped aside and escaped through the opened window.

Sesshomaru stayed silent as she pinned him to the ground. His inner beast was happy of this contact and so was he. He saw her eyes lighten up when she saw that it was him but become watery mere second later. She had fled. 'What did I do for her to become scared?' he thought. He clenched his hands to fists and became aware that he was still holding the dagger. 'Is this what scared her?' he wondered. Then he realized. "She thought I was going to kill her!" he cursed aloud. Suddenly there was a voice outside the room.

"Sorry miss. Are you here?" It was an old lady. "Kagome you forgot to close your door. I am merely checking if you're alright." The woman said

Sesshomaru jumped out of the window and ran back to his house.

The old lady entered the room and looked around. There was no sign of Kagome. 'Maybe she got out' she thought. But she spotted the magnetic key on a table. She took it and closed the door behind her. She shrugged her shoulders 'Kids our days forget everything' she thought, smiling inside.

Inutaisho was waiting patiently for his son to come back. When Sesshomaru banged the door open, he told himself to run away as fast as he could. Nothing was more painful for people around than a pissed off Sesshomaru. "Why did you send me there?" Sesshomaru growled

"Son that makes a week you're having dirty dreams about a woman and not even making a move. I decided to do it for you" Inutaisho stated

"I hope you're happy of yourself" Sesshomaru replied sarcastically

"Something went wrong?" he asked

"Of course something went wrong! She saw the fucking dagger and ran away!" he yelled

Inutaisho had never seen his son yell before. He would always keep a cold exterior what ever happens. He saw that he had hit a soft spot and gestured his son to sit beside him. "What is it in her that makes you feel like that?" he asked.

"Everything" Sesshomaru mumbled as he plumped down on the chair, his head on his hands.

"... care to be... more specific?"

"The way she moves, the way she cares for people around her, the way her body felt on mine..." he said

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow questioningly

"She tried to warn someone when she went to the bathroom. She wrote a message on the mirror with soap"

Inutaisho laughed "The girl sure has a lot of imagination"

"I, of course, found out and I entered the bathroom too. I hit her and faked to call Inuri. She panicked and said she would do anything"

"So you had fun with her?" Inutaisho asked

"No she's still a virgin and I thought she was human. I simply scared her but god it felt good"

"Didn't you say she was a human before you went on that trip?"

"Yeah but I found out she was a dog demoness when she told me about Inuyasha"

"How does she look like?"

"She has midnight black hair that reached her knees and intense blue eyes. Her tail is long, white and fluffy and she has two silver stripes on each side of her face. Her body is curvy enough to make any man hard and the worst of all is that she doesn't even realize it" he sighed

Inutaisho nodded frenetically. "I see"

"Forget it father. She's probably far away now" Sesshomaru said, regaining his cold exterior

"What else can you tell me about her?"

"She's 106 years old and she doesn't have a job anymore" he mused

Inutaisho was now deep in his thought. Sesshomaru mentally sighed and went upstairs. He was up to another night filled with lust, he knew it. He threw his shirt aside and took off his pants. (AN Do I have to tell you that I saw him first so he's mine!!! Back off!!! _Looks at lawsuit and laugh nervously_ Maybe not..._sigh_) He laid on the bed and pulled the covers. He could already saw images of the inu demoness...

Sesshomaru ended the dream when he felt his very own seed being spilled on the bed. 'Again' he thought. He got up and walked to the balcony. The night was cold, maybe he could freshen up a little.

Inutaisho was still in the kitchen, he took out his cell phone and smirked.

Review!!!

Cyn


	11. Annonce of a new job

I'll update as soon as possible...really...I'm sooooooo sorry!!!

_**ATENTION: The first chapter of my new story titled 'darkness' is there!! Please help me in the biggest project of my whole life and review, tell me your comments... everything that crosses your mind! I'll explain it when you read it, but every CONSTRUCTIVE review will be in my put with the rest of my project and be sent so I can be graded! So please, I beg for your help!! .**_

By the way... I don't own Inuyasha... and sorry if Sesshy is out of character... I didn't realize I had gone so far...

Chapter 10

Announce of a new job!

Kagome returned to her room after making sure that Sesshomaru was definitely gone. She entered by the still opened window and packed her things. I was her last night here anyway. After having put her belonging in a bag, she plumped on the bed. Tears slid down her cheeks without her notice. 'Even in my dreams I hoped he would come back for me' she thought 'He did but it was to finish me off, to make me keep my mouth shut for good' she sighed. 'I am being foolish. He would never come back for me. He's too good for me' She blushed as she remembered how he looked like as a demon. Long silver hair that reached his knees, amber eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. He had two magenta stripes on each of his cheeks, representing the inu clan and a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead, representing his high rank. He was strong, no doubts, his body was one of a trained man, his every muscles showing. She didn't see him but when she had pinned him to the ground she could feel it through the black shirt he was wearing. She sighed again and got up. 'I should forget about him. He's an assassin and he's after me.' She took her bag and jumped out of the window of the hotel, never to come back. She headed toward her apartment. Kagome stayed for a while at the door before taking her key and opening the door slowly, everything was like she had left it. She entered slowly and watched all the rooms, she feared that someone may have entered here. Sesshomaru knew her address after all. After an inspection tour, she came back to the entrance door. There, laid the morning journal. She took it and returned to the kitchen. She prepared herself a breakfast and flicked the pages of the journal rapidly. But then something caught her attention. She went back to where she had seen it and read it. She jumped around the kitchen happily. The article said: _Tekashi corp. is looking for a secretary. Please everyone with the necessary abilities come to this address. _The address was written below. She grabbed the journal and tore that part. She ran upstairs, took an shower and dressed up. She walked all the way there and stopped in front of the magnificent edifice. She gulped and entered. Now was her chance to have a new job.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inutaisho simply waited for his plan to work. He didn't have to wait long thought, already his secretary had warned him of a visitor. He smiled and told her to make the visitor come to his office. He waited until he heard a light knock on his door.

Kagome knocked on the door and waited to enter. The secretary had told her that he was busy and wanted to meet her in his office. Kagome shifted uncomfortably when she didn't hear anything. She held her hand to knock again but a voice stopped her. "You may enter" The voice was commanding. She opened the door slowly and stepped in. She froze on place.

When he saw her stare at him, he knew that it was her. Many have told that his son and him really looked like each other so he could understand her reaction. He watched her silently. Sesshomaru was right, the girl was quite beautiful. She had that strange aura that you couldn't help but trust.

Kagome stared openly at him but then realized that he wasn't him, he wasn't the one who had tried to kill her last night. She snapped out of her musing and smiled at the man. "I'm sorry sir, I took you for someone else" she said simply. 'Could he know Sesshomaru? They look like each other a lot. No, this must be a coincidence' she told herself.

Inutaisho nodded seriously "It's ok people usually stare for other reasons" he said. He took the phone in his hand. "If you would excuse me for a minute" he said to her. He dialled the number of his son who was a floor below his. (AN Kagome can't heard the things in italic. She could if she wanted to, like Sesshomaru in the plane, but she thinks that it's none of her business) _"What is it father?" _"Remember what I told you later this morning" _"Yeah you wanted to meet me" _Sesshomaru said boringly "Right now would be a great time" he said _"Can't it wait for later... I'm sort of busy now" _(AN _Grin_... I wonder what he could be doing...) Sesshomaru added "I said right now" he insisted. Inutaisho heard a grumble in the phone and the line was cut. He turned to Kagome. "I just called your new boss" he said.

"I thought I would be working for you" Kagome said, a little surprised

"This is a large company Kagome. You are working for me but under someone else too. He will become the head of this company in not a very long time anyway" he said.

Kagome thought for a second "Hey I didn't tell you my name" she said suspiciously

At this moment the door banged opened and Sesshomaru stepped in. "What is i-" he said but stopped. His eyes were glued on Kagome

"Sesshomaru meet Kagome, Kagome meet Sesshomaru" Inutaisho said happily

Kagome raised from her seat "What are you doing there?" she almost screamed, backing away from him.

He frowned "This is where I work" he replied. They both turned to Inutaisho "Father is this some sort of trick?" he growled

"No my son. You needed a secretary so I put an announce in the newspaper." He said, leaving by the door. "You two need to talk so I'll leave you alone" he said and walked pass the door.

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome while she took her things and tried to pass by him. He blocked the way. "Sorry but I would like to go" she said as she tried to pass for the fifth time.

Sesshomaru didn't move. He didn't know what to tell her. He grasped her hand but she jerked it back from him. "Don't touch me" she screamed and pushed him to pass. He pinned her to the wall without putting any pressure on her neck.

"I wasn't there to kill you" he said in her ear.

"Sure" she struggled against him "a bloody assassin with a dagger, nothing to worry about" she said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru growled "Stop this Kagome"

"No!" she said, pushing and scratching. She transformed and used her claws, making five huge claw marks on his face.

Sesshomaru transformed too to maintain her to the wall while his wounds closed themselves. She kept on struggling but she couldn't do anything about it. She slowly stopped and went limp. He let go of her and she slid down the wall, crying. He kneeled beside her. "I didn't want to kill you. My father said that I had to kill someone in that room you were in."

"So you kill anybody, just because your father tells you so?" she said, crying

"No, I usually know who it is and they are bad people who killed too but this time he didn't tell me. It was a trick to make me see you"

"Why would he want you to see me?" she asked

"He found out that... that... I had a crush on you" he finally said

"You do?" she asked surprised

He didn't know what to answer but decided to tell the truth. "Yes" he said, looking at his claws. "I had... dreams... about you" 'Why did I say that?!' he screamed in his mind. 'I'm such an idiot'

"Dreams?"

"..." a blush came to his cheeks

"... you mean you were having dirty dreams about me?" she said sternly. He nodded and she blushed too. "That's weird" she said

Sesshomaru gained his normal color back. "Why would that be?"

"It's just that you're rich and... well...everything and you can have any woman you want but... it's me you like" she said, blushing even more. She turned her head away.

Sesshomaru took her chin in his hand and jerked it back toward his face. "Of course if you don't feel the same way..." he started but Kagome interrupted him.

"I do feel the same way" she said. "It's just that I hoped you would come back for me and when you didn't I slowly thought that you had forgotten about me that's all"

Sesshomaru shook his head and gently crashed his lips on hers. Inutaisho choose that moment to enter his office. He stood there in shock. "My own son making out in my office. This is something that doesn't happen too often." He said, taking a picture of the couple. Sesshomaru growled and Kagome blushed.

"You're coming to my house then?" he asked/said

Kagome blushed even more and nodded. "Don't you think you're going fast? but I guess...if it's ok with you"

"Of course it is" he said, kissing her again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This story is not over yet!!! They have to deal with other problems... named Koga and Inuyasha... I won't say much...

Until then...

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

Follow the arrows!!!!!

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

Review!!!

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

Cyn


	12. Protectiveness

Chapter 11

Protectiveness

Kagome and Sesshomaru went back to her apartment to gather all her things after they were done working. Sesshomaru and she were dating from now on. She searched in her purse but didn't find the keys. "I must have forget them at work" she said shyly. Sesshomaru took the one in the crack and walked pass her. "Hey, how did you know it was there?"

He smirked "And how do you think I managed to enter your apartment without breaking the door when you were hurt?" he asked

She punched him playfully. "You know a lot about me but I don't anything about you. We'll have to discuss about that"

He growled "Great, I just started a relationship with you and we're already having talks. This promises" he said and kissed her.

Sesshomaru turned the key in the lock and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, seeing his expression

He pushed the door a little and it fell on the floor. "Someone was in here" he said, transforming.

"You shouldn't transform Sesshomaru, maybe it's just the policemen" she said

"Policemen don't break your door and enter when you're not there" he said "They're way more discreet" He took a sniff and frowned

"What is it again?" she asked, scared to no end.

"He's still in here" He warned her "Transform and stay behind me"

Kagome did as told and followed him inside. Sesshomaru walked and took a sniff. The guy wasn't far away. He saw a glimpse of something and sped to catch it. He caught his adversary by the neck.

"Hey let go you mutt!" Koga screamed at the dog demon

"You again!" Kagome said, finally reaching to them

"You know this pathetic wolf?" Sesshomaru asked, wondering if something was up between the two.

"Of course she knows me! She's my woman!" Koga yelled, kicking the tall demon that was still holding him in the air by the neck. Sesshomaru's grip tightened and he turned enraged eyes toward Kagome.

"Is that true?" His voice had become cold

"No!" she said desperately. The face he was doing was scaring her. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Of course it's true!" Koga said, still struggling against the iron grasp Sesshomaru had on his neck.

Sesshomaru growled low "I wasn't asking you" He turned back toward Kagome, eying her disgustingly.

Kagome felt the tears flow when he laid his glaze on her. "It's not true Sesshomaru! He tried to rape me! There's a man, he saved me from him. His name is Kishiyo. Ask him he'll tell you!" she said, backing away from him. His eyes were shining with anger.

"Kishiyo you said" he asked and dropped the wolf. "Disappear from my sight" The wolf did as told. "We'll see if you're telling me the truth" he said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her downstairs.

Kagome cried in pain. Sesshomaru was holding her too tight. "Sesshomaru, you're hurting me!" she whined

"Shut up and follow me" he said menacingly. He pushed her in the car and drove to his house in silence. He slammed the front door and entered the kitchen, still dragging Kagome.

Inutaisho rose his eyes from his newspaper and looked questioningly at Kagome who had tears straining down her face and Sesshomaru who had a hard expression. He rose from his seat. "What is the matter?"

"Give me Kishiyo's phone number right away" Sesshomaru commanded, his voice was cold and distant

Inutaisho frowned and gestured him to sit down. "No, not after you explain me what is going on in this house" he said, eying his son. "Let her go Sesshomaru, you're hurting her"

Sesshomaru followed his father's command and let go of her wrist. He made her sat down and came beside her. He looked at her. She was holding her wrist in pain. It was starting to become blue and purple where he had gripped her. Instantly he felt sorry but turned away. Sesshomaru would not lower himself to feel sorry about some whore.

Inutaisho took out some ice and handed it to Kagome. "This should make you felt better" he said. She nodded silently and took it. Inutaisho turned toward his son. "Why, pray I ask, have you hurt her Sesshomaru?" he said, his voice becoming as cold as his son's. Kagome looked at him, scared. She had not seen him that angry. After all, she thought, she only knew him for a day. She stayed silent.

"That whore-..." he started but was cut by his father who slapped him hard across the face. Sesshomaru fell backward from the shock, holding his cheek. He glared at his father who glared back at him.

"Such harsh vocabulary will not be tolerated in this house Sesshomaru" he warned his son. He turned toward Kagome. "Tell me what happened" he said softly

Kagome whipped the tears away. "When we came to my house, Koga was there"

"What?! I thought he had his lesson last time!" Inutaisho growled

"And he said that I was his woman" she said, her head bowed

"And?" the man asked. "What else happened?"

"Nothing" she said "I just told Sesshomaru that it wasn't true and that Kishiyo helped me escape him"

Inutaisho turned angry eyes toward his son. "You don't even believe in the one you love" he growled "You prefer to believe in that delusional wolf" he said, approaching his son until they were nose to nose. "You are pathetic Sesshomaru." He let the sentence sink. "Kishiyo told me about it. He saw that Koga had her cornered and wanted to rape her. He said that he had helped her and got her back to her room for her safety"

Sesshomaru turned his eyes toward Kagome. She was holding her wrist and crying softly. He made a step toward her but his father stopped him, sending him a hard glare.

"Come Kagome. You will be sleeping in the room next to mine." He said, holding his hand so she could take it.

Kagome turned her head away. "I would prefer going back to my home" she said sadly

Inutaisho kneeled beside her. "That wolf may come back Kagome. Come with me, I promise nothing will happen tonight" he said

Kagome nodded and took the man's hand. Inutaisho led her to a magnificent room. "There are some clothes that belonged to my last wife. Look if you find some. Your personal bathroom is the first door on your left." He put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "Is everything going to be ok?"

"Why did he react like that?" Kagome asked, looking at the floor.

Inutaisho sighed. "That makes a week he longs for you Kagome. Learning that you might be with someone else all the while made him angry at himself for not coming to you before. Beside Sesshomaru is a little overprotective of what belongs to him" he winked at her

"How do you know all that?" she asked, curious

"I have been living with him for more than a hundred years, child. I know my own son" he told her "Now go inside and have a rest. I'll see you tomorrow" He closed the door and headed toward the kitchen where Sesshomaru was still staring at the place she once was.

"What took you?" Inutaisho asked, leaning against the door frame

"She's mad at me right?" he said, completely ignoring the last question

"Who wouldn't be?" Inutaisho replied

Sesshomaru sighed and sat on a chair. "What is she doing to me?" he questioned himself

"I don't know if you'll listen to me Sesshomaru but maybe you should start thinking that all I told you about soul mates may be true" Inutaisho said. "You should go and rest too." He started to leave "And maybe prepare something to make it up to her tomorrow"

Sesshomaru stayed there for a while, wondering on his actions. He sighed and headed toward his room. He stopped in front of hers and listened to any sound. She was crying herself to sleep. He took all his courage and knocked on the door. He heard the bed crack and footsteps coming his way.

Kagome turned the doorknob and opened the door. "Inutaisho I thought-..." she started. In front of her was Sesshomaru and not Inutaisho. She tried to close the door but he blocked it with his foot.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Kagome" he said softly.

Knowing that he wouldn't give up, Kagome stepped away from him. He entered and closed the door behind him. He approached her but she backed away from him.

"Kagome I'm so sorry. I love you" he whispered "I don't know what took me"

She stopped and let him get to her. He grabbed her wrist gently and inspected the wound. It was healing by now and was almost gone. "Will you ever forgive me?" he said, his voice broken

She nodded and lunched at him. He held her close to his heart, he would never let go of her. He laid on the bed and she cuddled next to him. She fell asleep in his arm. Sesshomaru stayed awake all night long, watching over her.

This is so sweet! Everybody let's AWWWWWW!

Review!

Cyn


	13. Forgiveness and shower

Ok, I'm soooooooo soooooooo SSSSOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long update! I have to announcements to make! First: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! (kind of late... I know... I hope you enjoyed your gift(s) because I do! I received a Wii! Oh YEAH! Second: only two chapters left counting this one (and so you could forgive me... I updated both! .)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... and Inutaisho's voice is soooo sexy! (I watched the third Inuyasha movie... LOTS AND LOTS OF SESSHY!!!! and their voice is sooo much sexier in japenese...) Of course Sesshy's best!... and... I don't own him either...sigh

I have another thing to say... this story is really weird... and now I noticed it... (and when **_I_** notice that something is weird... that's because it is! Sorry about that! Anyway... I hope you'll still enjoy it! . Alright, on with the story!

Chapter 12

Forgiveness and shower

That's how Inutaisho found them the morning after; asleep in each other's arms. Technically, only Kagome was asleep and Sesshomaru staring at her. He shook his head. 'This girl forgives too easily' he closed the door and headed toward the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Today was Saturday which meant no work.

Kagome cuddled closed to the warn and fluffy thing. Burying her face in it, she her a growl. She immediately jerked her head upward to meet golden ones already staring at her intently. She let go of Sesshomaru's tail and blushed. "For how long have you been awake?" she asked.

"All night long" he said, still eying her

She stepped away from him. "If so sorry if you couldn't sleep because of me" She got up and walked to the bathroom.

Sesshomaru caught her arm, and gently took her back into his arms. "Don't go" he said, holding her close to his chest.

"I've got to prepare for work" she said, struggling against him

"We don't work today" he said, still holding her

Kagome sighed and relaxed in his arms. She hesitated, a question on her lips. "Sesshomaru?" she said softly. When she caught his attention, she continued "Why did you react like that?"

Sesshomaru stiffened and lowered his head "I thought that you were with that guy. That I had lost you. I mean I hesitated for so long"

Kagome laid her head on his chest. "Promise me you'll never do it again" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagome?" he asked with concerned eyes

"I was scared Sesshomaru. Scared that you hated me" she sobbed quietly

"I won't doubt of you ever again Kagome. I promise"

Kagome pushed him a little and smiled "I better go and wash myself" she said, leaving toward the bathroom. She sent one last glance at him and closed the door.

Sesshomaru kept standing there. 'That was almost an invitation' he thought when he didn't hear the 'click' that meant that the door was locked. He grinned and opened the bathroom door. Silently he undressed and stepped in the shower.

All over the house you could hear a loud shriek and a slap. 'What did he do **again**?' Inutaisho mused as he cooked some eggs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why do we have to go there, Inuyasha?" Kikyo whined "You know they don't like me so why bother?"

"Kikyo we got to borrow some money. We can barely pay the bills for our new house" Inuyasha growled

"Well I think that it was a good choice" she said proudly.

"A good choice! Man we can't even pay it! Maybe we should sell it and buy another one but smaller" he critiqued

"You want me living in some little house with no spa and no interior pool! I refuse!" she screamed

"At least Kagome wasn't a bitch like you" he mumbled

"Don't say the name of that bitch in front of me ever again!" she said and crossed her arms. "You wouldn't be there if it wasn't of me!" she screamed at him, trying to cover the horrible sound Inuyasha's car was making.

"Of course I wouldn't be there! I would still be living with my goddamn father and my bastard of a brother with a shit load of money, not even knowing how to spend it!" he yelled back at her.

Kikyo huffed and the rest of the route was made in silence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome arrived in the kitchen minutes later, all red. She stomped angrily around the table before sitting in a chair. When Sesshomaru entered, she turned her head on the other side and blushed. Sesshomaru had a lusty smile on his face. Inutaisho stared at them both and placed the plates on the table. Of course they had servants to do the job but Inutaisho had always loved to cook so sometimes he would do it by himself. Considering that Sesshomaru had never been sick or directly told him that it was horrible, he deducted that it couldn't be so bad. "Does someone care to tell me what happened?"

Kagome huffed "Of course I don't mind. You perverted son entered the shower while I was in it" she said and blushed, still not looking at Sesshomaru

Inutaisho didn't find any intelligible words to say. His son had a tomato red handprint on his cheek and was grinning at the female inu yokai. He sweat dropped and sat silently at his place. He tried to make some moral entered his son's head but the face he was doing proved him that he wasn't really listening to him. "You know it's not nice to violate people's intimacy..." he started.

"Father, after what I saw..." he started "Ouch" he said as Kagome kicked him under the table. "What?" he asked, waiting for an explanation.

"Next time I'll kick much above" Kagome threatened, a smirk on her face

Inutaisho gulped just at the idea of the pain that kick would occur. How could his son still be grinning? He didn't know.

Sesshomaru rose from the table and took Kagome's hand. "Come. Today we're going back to your apartment and at the mall"

"What for?" Kagome asked

"Because yesterday we left your things there and to buy you some new clothes"

Kagome raised an eyebrow questioningly "And you want to shop with me" she said

"Of course. I prepared a trip for only the two of us and you need to buy a bathing suit" he said, still grinning

Kagome sweat dropped "You're worst than Miroku" she sighed

Sesshomaru frowned and his eyes turned to mere slits as he repeated the man's name "Miroku?"

Kagome smiled brightly at him "Yeah he was a real pervert. Always groping women around"

Sesshomaru didn't say a thing but is eyes were turning slightly red. He growled

Kagome laughed "He's married with a friend of mine if it can make you feel less jealous" she teased

"This Sesshomaru is not jealous" he growled

"Of course you are"

"Am not"

"Are too" Inutaisho commented from his place. Sesshomaru sent him a glare and he turned his attention back to his food.

Kagome smiled and grabbed his arm. "You better hurry if you want to see what kind of swimming suit I can try" she said and laughed. She transformed back to her human form before running out of the house.

Sesshomaru transformed too and ran after her. "You forget that **I** have the car keys!" he yelled at her.

Inutaisho took a sip of his coffee and sighed. 'Kids these days' he thought, shaking his head. 'I never saw Sesshomaru that happy before. What that girl is doing to him is marvellous.'

Kagome and Sesshomaru stayed about an hour in the store. Kagome was trying every clothes that Sesshomaru was handing her and him walking in the store, picking the one he preferred. Kagome looked at a piece of clothe he had just given her and sweat dropped. 'He doesn't want me to wear that does he?' she thought "Don't you think you're pushing things a little too far!" she yelled from the cabin. No answers. She sighed and pushed the clothe away. 'No way I'm wearing that'

They stayed for a while longer until Sesshomaru found out that he wasn't the only one enjoying the show. He growled and stepped out of the store without buying anything. "What did you expect?" Kagome asked.

"Theses men had no right to be staring at you like that" he huffed

"You make me try sexy clothes and you don't want anyone to look?" she questioned. When he didn't answer, she smirked and punched him playfully. "You wouldn't be jealous right?"

Sesshomaru growled. "I am not jealous. Let's return to your apartment and take your things"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Would you stop whining already?! I said we're going and that means we're going!" Inuyasha yelled

"Stop yelling, I'm not deaf!" she yelled back at him

Inuyasha sighed. 'Why didn't I keep Kagome? At least she would have stayed young and beautiful. This bitch is getting old and ugly.' He thought as he discreetly glanced at Kikyo. He made up his mind. 'I'm going to find her. People said that she's living in Canada, exactly where my bastard of a brother and my father are living it will be on my way. I even have her address. It's funny to know what people can say for money' he mused as he remembered the little talk he had with one of Kagome's old neighbour and friend. He inwardly smirked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Review! That's all I can say!

Cyn


	14. Inuyasha is back!

The last chapter so enjoy! (I'd say thirteen isn't quite a good number to stop... you know... bad luck... the worst is that I'm born on November 13th … yep! That's why I'm weird! .)

ANYWAY CHECK OUT FOR MY OTHER STORIES: _DEMON LOVE_ AND _DARKNESS_!!!!! COMING SOON: _HIS WISHES_!!!!! Please read them! .

Chapter 13

Inuyasha is back!

The morning after, Sesshomaru and Kagome prepared to work. This time, she took the time to lock the door. Not that it actually stopped the male demon who broke down the door anyway. This time she didn't scream. In fact, she **couldn't** scream. Sesshomaru had his lips pressed on hers. "That's what you're doing to me" he groaned, pressing his hardening member on her lower stomach. The dreams he had before had disappeared but only the thought of sleeping with her every night made him have the same emotions.

Kagome's eyes grew wide from the mixed emotions that went through her body. She felt herself respond to him. "You're a real pervert you know that?" she whispered in his ear

Sesshomaru grinned "Only when you're around" He didn't take her right away. He wanted her to long for him just as he longed for her. Even if that meant more waiting for him. He wanted her to be willing. And she was quite willing he thought as he heard her whimper as he stepped away from her.

"Why did you stop?" she asked grasping his arm

Sesshomaru didn't say anything and stepped out of the shower. Kagome washed herself quickly and cursed that man who was driving her crazy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha stepped out of the car, followed by no other but Kikyo. She grabbed his arm and smiled. Maybe this time the great Inutaisho would surrender to her charms. His wife had died a long time ago and she was sure he didn't have any other relation with women. 'Or maybe Sesshomaru will want' she wondered. The mere thought was making her wet. She placed her hair and checked her make up. 'Perfect' she thought 'Just like me'

Inuyasha walked in the hallway and stepped on the porch. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. He waited patiently for an answer, sending glances toward Kikyo. In the past he often thought Kagome and her were sisters, even if Kagome was a full fledged demon. They looked so much alike, something he was even mixed up. He would talk to Kikyo thinking it was Kagome and vice versa. That was why he had dated with Kikyo after the accident. He tried to forget her. He wasn't ashamed of what he did, Kagome was a strong girl, he was sure she could defend herself. On the other hand, Kikyo's handbag had cost him a little fortune and it was quite comprehensible for her not to want to be separated from it. But with time, he was starting to regret the other girl. First because Kikyo wasn't loyal to him. She would come late in the night, covered with another male's scent. Second because she was getting old. Inuyasha was aging too but in a slower pace. Kagome was definitively the best choice. He would go to her right after the little chat with his father. He already knew it wouldn't be a pleasant one. Then again Inutaisho had a soft spot when it came to his sons. The only cloud in this perfect scenery was Sesshomaru. Obviously he would try to make his father kick him out of the house again. He was sure it was his fault in the first place. Sesshomaru and him and never gotten along well. Technically, Inuyasha didn't do anything to make his older brother hate him but after Sesshomaru's mother died, Inutaisho remarried. From what he heard, his mother really hated the man's first born son. The reason why? He never knew. He didn't care at all.

Inuyasha straitened himself, he could hear footsteps coming this way.

Inutaisho frowned when he heard a knock on the door. Who could arrive this early in the morning, he wondered. He put the journal down and walked to open the door. Sesshomaru and Kagome were still upstairs, finishing their shower. He thought that his son was pushing things a little but then again it was economic for the water...

Inutaisho opened the door, stared for a minute and when he saw his younger son raise a hand he slammed the door shut. Sesshomaru who was walking in the kitchen at that same time frowned. "Father it's not polite to slam the door in people's face" he said.

Inutaisho growled "Take Kagome out of here by the back door" he warned

Sesshomaru sent him a questioning glance "Why is-..." he didn't finish his sentence. The answer was written on his father's face. "I see" he said simply "Give him an extra punch from me" he said

"Who should have an extra punch" Kagome asked as she walked to them.

"Nobody" Inutaisho said

Sesshomaru took her hand to drag her away from the door but he didn't have the time. The door was kicked open. Kagome's eyes went big and she gasped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the door opened, Inuyasha raised his hand to greet his father. His movement was stopped in mid-air when the older yokai slammed the door right in his face. 'Why that...' he started 'How dare he?!' he stomped angrily and waited for him to reopen the door. He heard a muffle of voices and them his brother saying something about punching him. This made him angry. Like he didn't have enough problems with Kikyo already, the bastard had to put his nose in his business.

'Wow I didn't think I still have so much effect on him' Kikyo thought cockily (AN _cough_ slut _cough_)

Inuyasha got enough of waiting and kicked the door open. He knew it wouldn't play on his favour but if he let Sesshomaru tell his father what to do, Inutaisho would end up hating him as much as the bastard did. But there in front of him was probably the last sight he would have expected to see.

Kikyo sneered "I see. You couldn't have Inuyasha so you decided to take his brother. How pitiful"

Kagome's hands clenched to fists as tears started forming in her eyes. Seeing the girl's distress, Sesshomaru took her in his arms, holding her close to his chest. She buried her head in his shirt and watched intently her last boyfriend.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, then at Sesshomaru. His brother had a smirk on his lips and a protective arm on the girl's shoulder. 'Damn him!' Inuyasha mentally screamed 'On every girls in this fucking world he had to choose **her**' He growled "What are you doing with him" he asked Kagome

Sesshomaru prevented her from answering, putting a finger on her lips. "You have nothing to explain" he told her softly. He turned toward his brother "She is with me because she decided to"

Inuyasha smirked "Maybe it's because she wanted someone who looked like me" he said

"..." Sesshomaru was speechless. Maybe the hanyou was right. What if Kagome was only with him because his sort of looked like his brother? He pushed the thought away. He had promised never to doubt of her ever again.

Kagome, seeing Sesshomaru had nothing to reply directed her eyes toward Inuyasha. If her eyes could kill, Inuyasha would have been already six feet under. "Inuyasha, the reason I am with your brother is actually because he is **nothing** like you" she let the information sink in everybody's head. Sesshomaru watched her almost in awe. He had expected her to burst in tears but she was standing strong to his brother. He nodded, agreeing with her. He was nothing like Inuyasha. "You broke my heart, he put the pieces back together." His grip tightened around her and she had her nose in his shirt. She giggled and pushed him a little "You're suffocating me!" she said to him, smiling.

Sesshomaru smiled back at her and that was one time Inutaisho was disappointed not to have his camera. Inuyasha stared in shock. Sesshomaru had actually smiled. The last time he had seen him smile was when his father had told him to literally kick him out of the house. It wasn't the same smile thought, this one was loving.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked, his eyes where angry. Obviously Kagome had told him the story.

Kikyo saw that Inutaisho was angry at Inuyasha for some reasons. She took her chance and walked to him. She jumped on him and hugged him, her head on his chest, the same way Kagome and Sesshomaru were. The only different thing was that Inutaisho didn't respond. Instead, he growled. "Get off me slut"

Kikyo didn't move a bit so he turned toward his younger son. "Get her off me" he warned

Inuyasha simply shrugged his shoulders. "You seem to be enjoying it" he responded

"Come on Inutaisho, can you give us some money?" she asked sweetly, lowering her hands on his body. "I'm sure we can get to an arrangement" she said, giving him a lusty grin. (AN disgusting... totally disgusting_...leave to wash my dirty hands that typed that sentence...)_

Not a muscle on Inutaisho flinched but when he finally decided he had enough, he had enough. His movement was so fast even the demons had difficulties to see it. He punched Kikyo right in the face. She fell backward, holding her cheek, tears straining down her face, ruining her make up. "I told you to get your filthy hands off me" he growled. He turned toward his younger son. "I gave you a chance ten years ago. It was that whore or us, your family. You decided to go with her and I let you" he said, his eyes never leaving his. "After ten years of absence you finally come back to ask me money! You never came to visit during those years. Is that what I am to you Inuyasha, your personal bank? I am not. I am your father. You defied my authority once, now live with it. I will not give you any money Inuyasha, you will have to work for it" His son's eyes were slightly turning red and it seemed to be directed toward Kagome. "To answer you Inuyasha, yes, Sesshomaru told me about what you did to her. You are a real shame to this family. I don't want you to step in this house ever again! Leave!" His father roared.

Inuyasha didn't move at all. "I won't leave without what belongs to me" he growled

Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome protectively "She does not belong to you Inuyasha" he growled back at the hanyou "She's way too good for you"

"She's mine!" he yelled, lunching at his brother. Sesshomaru waited for the attack, fully transformed but somebody beat him to it. Kagome kicked Inuyasha right in the guts. He fell back beside Kikyo.

"Take your whore and leave" Inutaisho warned "or I'll personally so to it that you would never come back"

Inuyasha knew his father was serious about the treat and sped out of the house, followed closely by Kikyo who was whining about her cheek, still.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome intently and raised an eyebrow. "Usually when someone takes on **my** adversary I kill them" he said teasingly, an arm around her waist.

"He wasn't **your** adversary. He wasn't trying to steal you away. That makes him **my **adversary!" she said teasingly "Do you know what I do to people who take on **my** adversaries?"

Sesshomaru grinned and pushed her on the couch. "Let's see how you're going to handle me" he growled, pinning her under him.

"You could wait until I'm gone!" Inutaisho said, shielding his eyes with both hands. He ran out of the house.

Kagome laughed but got interrupted by Sesshomaru's lip crashing on hers.

THE END!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hey tell me about your general appreciation about the story. Even if it's finished I'll continue to read my reviews!!!

Cyn .


End file.
